<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Above the City by MoonlightPastime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307472">Above the City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime'>MoonlightPastime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, In Heat (suggested), M/M, Monster Fucking (KINDA but not really...), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Turk Vincent Valentine, canon AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno stumbles across Vincent alone one cold, lonely night. Bored, he decides to see if he can get a rise outta the guy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Other Rhifealachian AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Above the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoshi/gifts">ichigoshi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays Ichigoshi! I hope you like this silly smut between two of your favs! ^^ Thank you for always being so damn much fun in chat! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holidays around Shinra Tower were rarely that. Especially for the Turks. More likely to be ‘just another day’ on the job than any sort of fancy, celebrating bullshit. None of the dinky lights or pine trees filled with bobbles and balls.</p><p>But honestly, this is way more Reno’s kind of celebrating anyway.</p><p>“Damn. For a guy who walks around like he’s got a stick up his ass you sure—”</p><p>Reno’s snark is just off in a gasp and his hand seizes into a fist against the window again as Vincent shoves him back again. Something almost cold and calculating in those blood red eyes. Honestly, would it kill the guy to crack a smile. Or, you know, talk?</p><p>Probably asking too much from the walking corpse honestly.</p><p>Reno’d been making his way back to the apartment's. Hands shoved in his pockets, a jittery energy skittering all across his nerves. It’s been <em>weirdly</em> quiet around HQ. No action to be had on any front it’s felt like. Either on the field or in the bedroom (or living room or bathroom or boardroom—).</p><p>Either way being on standby fucking sucks. But at least they’re <em>all </em>grounded as it were.</p><p>So he hadn’t really thought much of it, running into Valentine up alone up here. The dude’s <em>always</em> by himself. Fucking weird and creepy. But also kinda hot when he’s got more than that placid, blank expression on.</p><p>Reno’s not really sure what possessed him. Blames the nerves, the inactivity. The too long ten minute jaunt left to get back to where Rude’s probably waiting for him anyway. Whatever it was, he’s sauntered over in Vincent’s direction instead. Can’t even really remember what he’d said—or more likely did— that wound up with him pinned. Back against the frigid glass. Head and shoulders aching a bit from where he’d been slammed back twice now.</p><p>The red head laughs through the distant throbbing ache. Both in his body and the heat coiling between his thighs. Tugging at his groin. Man it’s been way too long if this is getting him going. Granted it’s not just the pain, usually isn’t. Something about the ferocious spark in Vincent’s ruby eyes. Weird shifts and flickers of gold washing through them too.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well then, guess he’s not just dealing with <em>Valentine</em> today.</p><p>It’s somehow the worst and best kept secret in Shinra. That Vincent Valentine’s not all....’human’ any more. Though, with the kinds of things they do Reno supposes human’s a pretty big ask for <em>any</em> of them now.</p><p>Valentine’s just tends to be more...obvious.</p><p>Hell knows what’s got him all twisted around today.</p><p>Still, if it means Reno gets to have a bit of<em> fun</em> for now, he can’t complain much. Playing with fire’s a good way to get warmed up.</p><p>...Or burned, but who’s really keeping track anyway?</p><p>“I don’t want to here her name out of your mouth again.”</p><p>Ohh right. That’s what it was. Reno’d said something about Vince’s dead chick or whatever. Jeez, maybe a stupid move sure. But c’mon. Valentine’s way too damn touchy about all that stuff anyway.</p><p>“Look, my bad for insulting your girlfriend I—” Reno says with a shrug. Honestly he’s not but he’d not really looking to get turned into a bloody smear against the wall. Red’s festive, sure, but he’s not feeling it today.</p><p>“I told you to shut <em>up</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. And when’s the last time you got your dick wet, huh?”</p><p>“Don’t <em>test</em> me Reno.”</p><p>“I’m not testin’. I’m offerin’.”</p><p>That seems to draw Vincent up short a moment. The cool anger in his voice cracks into something confused and cautious. Reno sighs. It’s not like it’s rocket science or whatever the hell Hojo gets up to every day.</p><p>“C’mon. Think of it like a present or whatever. People do that kinda shit this time of year anyway, right? Where’s your holiday spirit Vince?”</p><p>As he says it, Reno moves. Keeps his movement open and casual. Slow, especially for his tastes but he’s not out to pull any more and the weird, hair-trigger tension settled around Vincen’t shoulders in place of his usual red cloak. Pushes his hands against Vincent’s thin chest and drags them down. Kinda surprised he isn’t immediately shoved off again. Especially as he drags them lower.</p><p>And lower.</p><p>“Ah. There it is.”</p><p>“Enough.” Vincent snarls, grabbing his wrist and Reno rolls his eyes so hard he about pulls something.</p><p>“Hey man. I ain’t lookin’ to screw around with anyone that doesn’t want to get fucked. So either say what you mean or lemme go.”</p><p>Vincent blinks. Something startled flashing through his eyes. Pfft, yeah right. Like the guy hadn’t noticed the way he’d got Reno all crowded up against the window right now. He’s dense, sure, but not <em>that</em> dense.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Vincent’s grip on him loosens. Enough to have Reno’s skin pulsing in time to his heart. Huh, scrawny bitch is tougher than he looks. Makes the red head smirk. Like he’s one to talk on that end. But Valentine <em>doesn’t</em> pull away. Doesn’t let him go.</p><p><em>Hell yeah</em>.</p><p>With the little space afforded to him now, Reno digs into his inner jacket pocket. Fusses through a few things— PHS, pliers, batter, garrote—before he finds the packet of lube he’d stashed in there at some point. Been meaning to see if his partner was around to help get his rocks off before the next mission inevitably came down. But this works just fine too, far as Reno’s concerned. Valentine wears too damn much leather for Reno <em>not</em> to have noticed the guy’s just as blessed as good ol’ Rude. Probably more so.</p><p>Either way, Reno’s not complaining.</p><p>He holds it out for Vincent. Rolling his eyes when the corpse pale man starts like Reno just shoved a damn grenade in his face. Then red eyes just kinda blink at it. Uncomprehending. Reno sighs. It’s like talking to a <em>wall—</em></p><p><em>“I ain’t taking your cock dry Valentine. Sometime this week’d be great</em>. Unless you want me talking to Tseng when you’re—” he glances down, eyeing the bulge pressing at the front of Vincent’s trousers. “What, seven inches deep?”</p><p>There’s nothing about Vincent that screams ‘innocent’. But sometimes he gets those flashes of blank shock that seriously make Reno question if the dude ever got laid. <em>Ever</em>. The way he waxes all moon-eyed bullshit about that Luci chick one’d think that was the case. But hell if Reno knows. Or gives a shit honestly.</p><p>Reno grabs one of Vincent’s hands and tugs it up to slap the packet of lube into his palm. Grinning when his fingers close around it reflexively. Reno pats the lean chest amicably. Grinning as he stares up into the blood-red eyes.</p><p>“There we go. That’s more like it.”</p><p>Honestly, Reno doesn’t realize he’s arched up close to that lean face until he’s being stopped and pushed back again. Not as hard as last time but still. The message is clear even before Vincent’s voice echoes sharp through the air.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. No mouth to mouth. Copy that.” Reno says holding his hands up in surrender. He doesn’t care either way. Guess he just got used to it with Rude. Probably be easier to curb that instinct facing the other way. Plus it might actually get Vincent touching him finally. Reno knows he looks damn good from the back. So he pivots on his heel, arching obscene against the wall as he pops his own button and lets his trousers drop.</p><p>Finally, a real, red (or not) blooded reaction. A hiss of breath when Vincent realizes Reno’s a way bigger fan of going commando than he is of commands. The red head offers Vincent a wicked grin over his shoulder.</p><p>“You gonna get a move on now? I ain’t a fan of overtime and I’ve been doing all the damn work so far.”</p><p>Finally— fucking<em> finally— </em>the message or moment or what the hell ever gets through Vincent’s damn head. Maybe those bandages of his are wrapped a little too tight today. But Reno hears the tell tale crinkle and tear of the package. Braces an arm against the glass to rest his forehead in and relaxes. Figures if he looks tense it’ll just make the idiot freeze up again.</p><p>Migar glints back at him through the fine layer of snow and frost dusting the air. All golden and emerald light. The reactors belching their shine up into the cold winter air. Most folk might’ve even called the view pretty, but Reno’s too intimately aware what kind of filth all the fancy lights hide. Spectacle and distraction, two of Shinra’s greatest weapons.</p><p>“Reno.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Reno snaps. More than a little annoyed because they’d finally been getting somewhere.</p><p>“...You’re sure you—”</p><p><em>Oh for fuck sake</em>—</p><p>“I wouldn’t be standing here with my ass out if I wasn’t, genius. So hurry the hell up or I’m out.”</p><p>Vincent doesn’t say anything to that. No noise outside the rustle of his clothes before he finally gets with the program. The lube’s not as cold as Reno’d expected when Vincent brushes to fingers over his ass. Honestly Vincent’s hands are a lot warmer than he’d thought they’d be too.</p><p>But he still catches an odd tremor to them even as Vincent works at coating his skin a bit more. Reno glances back, just a half eye over his shoulder. Vincent’s are are still doing the weird flickering thing. Red to gold and back. A fine furrow to his brow. Shoulders falling with odd, heavy breathes. Reno blinks, raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“What, you nervous?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Okay, even weirder. There’s something tense beneath Valentine’s voice. Sharp like steel wire. No nerves, but something...else. Doesn’t get too much time to dwell on it before Vincent shakes out of it and pushes his index into Reno. A huff of breath escapes the red head reflexively. Vincent’s hands are kinda like his own. Pretty slender all things considered. But strong too. Feels pretty good as Vincent works him open. As one finger becomes two, then three.</p><p>Utilitarian. That’s probably what’d best describe Vincent’s non-existent ‘technique’. But he’s not rough about it. And thank fuck he’s not gentle either. Just focused. Finally once the itch and ache under Reno’s skin gets too much to ignore he calls Vincent off. Canting his hips and arching his spine again in a way that makes his ass pop.</p><p>“Get your dick out and let’s go already.” Reno gripes. Hates the feeling of being empty once he’s been prepped for more. Rude’s always real good about keeping him full. Fingers, toys, tongue. Probably rude- <em>hah</em>- thinking about his partner when another man’s pulling his dick out, but like Reno gives a shit. For all Valentine's spooky ass powers, mind reading ain’t one of ‘em.</p><p>Hell if it was, maybe Reno could feed him some info on how to really rock his world.</p><p>Though, given Reno was bang on about the dude’s dick being above average, maybe he won’t have too hard a time with that.</p><p>“C’mon. You ain’t gonna break me. Get a move on.”</p><p>Vincent’s apparently had enough of his bitching. Not so much as a how-do-you-do before he’s lining up. Reno blinks. Shit. He’s big, obviously, but he’s also <em>hot</em>. And not just with how good his cock looks, but it feels kinda like a firebrand being pressed into him. Just on the edge of pain.</p><p>“Fuuuck...” Reno groans. Body pressing closer to the cool glass instinctively to escape the sudden rush of heat. But he keeps his ass right where it is as Valentine sinks into him. One long, hard slide. Sinks real deep inside Reno and sits there. Pressure and stretch and man. It’s weird but <em>good</em>.</p><p>“Heh. See. Told ya you could get your dick wet—” Reno goads the ravenette a little once they both had a chance to catch their breath again. Squeezes tight around the cock inside him and laughs when Vincent growls in response. Hips shoving hard into Reno’s ass with a jerk. Doesn’t hurt, but Reno already knows he’s gonna be feeling this one for a while once they’re done.</p><p>Thankfully after all the tedium of finally getting to this point, Vincent doesn’t need much coaxing to keep going. Doesn’t pull out far the first while. Lingering deep inside Reno’s ass with hard, long rolls of his hips. Has Reno’s cock bouncing in the air as it fills to straining. The cold brush of glass against the head sucks though. So Reno wiggles a hand down his body, and gets a hold of it. Stroking himself off in equal parts want and frustration.</p><p>“Damn it Vince. Thought I told you to quit holding back.” He mutters, breath fogging the window. His hold body feels <em>weird.</em> Too hot in a way. An itch he can’t quite scratch. Least not with Vince using the damn kiddy gloves. “Hurry up and fuck me already. I ain’t got all day.”</p><p>Vincent rumbles. Something deep and distorted in his chest. A puff of too hot breath brushing the back of Reno’s neck. Making the sweat built up there prick with unpleasant coolness against his nerves before it trickles down the curve of his spine.</p><p>Suppose that’s one thing about Vincent that’s alright. He’s good at followin’ orders.</p><p>Hands seize Reno’s bony hips. Clutching tight and something sharp pricks and drags at his skin. Like nails, but Reno knows Vincent keeps his trimmed short and neat. Probably just imagining things, wound up like he is.</p><p>He doesn’t have long to dwell in his head. Not when Vincent actually pulls back, nearly all the way. Fucks hard back into Reno. The skin of his thighs clapping loud against Reno’s ass. Jolts Reno forward a bit and the redhead laughs at the spark of <em>real</em> pleasure that throbs through him.</p><p>“That’s more like it.” He grins, pushing back into the next one. Gets Vincent even <em>deeper</em> somehow. Still just as damn hot as he’d been- getting <strike>worse</strike> better. Rides the high sex’s always given him to really start working his dick over too. Feels it pulse when sometimes Vincent manages to tease his prostate.</p><p>Again there’s that weird echo beneath Vince’s voice. Double over itself. Breathes and sounds that don’t match the stoic fuck Reno knows. Too...base. Bestial even. All grunts, growls and gritted teeth. More gold in his eyes than anything else the odd time Reno looks back or catches the glint in the glass.</p><p>Like a lot of things about Vincent it plucks at something animal in Reno’s chest. That wildly fluttering fight or flight response. And Reno’s got no damn time for the later. So he spreads his legs, arches his spine and sneers back at the other man.</p><p>“That really all you got?”</p><p>The next instant Reno’s face gets crushed back against the glass. So hard he sees sparks and honestly won’t be surprised if he finds a bruise later. The sparks could also just be from how outrageously hard and fast Vincent’s hitting his sweet spot though.</p><p>“A<em>-aah</em>! Hell yeah—that’s more like—<em>shit!”</em></p><p><em>“Shut up.</em>” Growls a voice that’s <em>definitely</em> not Valentine’s though it comes from behind him. No one else it could be- except Reno’s read the files he isn’t supposed to have access too. Heard the tapes, watched the clips, scanned the theories.</p><p>Seen what happen’s when Vincent is pushed beyond his limits. Doesn’t happen often. The guy’s ridiculous. One of their best for a lot of reasons. Reno hates him for it, but at least it means Valentine’s willing to do a bunch of heavy lifting and clean up.</p><p>Who’d have thought an eldritch abomination was so damn good at fucking a guy senseless?</p><p>Vincent—of whatever it is in his skin right now— is probably trying to shut Reno up. Unfortunately for him (them?), Reno’s always been vocal. In life and in bed. Especially when he’s getting fucked <em>this</em> good. If he wanted quiet he picked the wrong bedfellow, unless he plans on choking him.</p><p>...Somehow Reno isn’t sure that’s not going to happen. If it was Valentine he was dealing with, there’d be no way. Guy’s too much of a chicken. But...whatever <em>this</em> is, it’s new enough to send a thrill through Reno. Sparks with something incredulous as Vincent picks up speed.</p><p>Shit...<em>fuck</em>. Is—is he getting <em>bigger</em>-?</p><p>“<em>Guh—</em>fuck man. I-I knew you was a monster, but this—”</p><p>A hand grips his hair. Digging sharp into his scalp as Reno’s pressed even harder against the glass. Something creaking and groaning. A thrill in his stomach when his eyes flash open to look down. From here he can’t see the ground. Just a yawning void of golden, hazy light. Feels like falling.</p><p>The glass is wet beneath his cheek. Painted with gasping breaths and heaving groans. Sounds and senseless words tumbling over and over each other like they do when Reno gets hammered. Feels a little like he <em>is</em> drunk right now. Head pounding, eyes swimming. Body too damn hot. Has him tearing at the buttons on his shirt but he can’t seem to get free. Paws at the cold glass instead. Trying to brace himself. Can’t manage it. Just gets pulled along for the ‘ride’ as Vincent- or not-Vincent- pounds him near raw.</p><p>Reno doesn’t even realize he’s coming until he does. Doesn’t feel like a break from it all either. Just a brief cresting of the waves of heat and painful pleasure. Gets dragged back into the undertow as Vincent snarls and fucks him <em>hard</em> for a few more minutes that could be hours for how overwhelming it is.</p><p>When Vincent finally cums inside him Reno’s pretty sure he screams. High and stupid. Startled as he scrambles. Prey before the hunter as he’s flooded with liquid fire. Agony that borders on pleasure and it’s too much—</p><p>And then it’s over. It’s over and he wonders what the <em>hell</em> just happened. Because the rush of too much, too hot, too<em> everything</em> is just. Gone. Feels Vincent’s body crushing his still. His clothes clinging to his sweaty skin, plastered against his back. Vincent’s breathing hard behind, but that two-toned weirdness is gone. Just Vincent back in his head after whatever-the-fuck that was.</p><p>Pain rips up Reno’s spine as Vincent slips out, but he’s lived through worse- way worse, so it’s an easy thing to keep under wraps. Pretty sure he’s got a cure or at least a regen stashed somewhere. For ‘emergencies’. Rude’d probably laugh at him if he was the sort.</p><p>There’s a touch just behind Reno’s ear. A puff of content breath and then something dry and warm brushing the edge of his ear. Curiosity and something else has Reno turning. Surprised when his lips brush Vincent’s and the jumpy, crotchety bastard doesn’t jump away or break his face. Reno drifts back a moment later with a raised eyebrow and a confused smirk.</p><p>“Thought you said no kissin’...?”</p><p>Between one blink and the next Vincent’s gone. Scurrying away back into the shadows like a damn bat that got spooked outta it’s cave. Reno huffs. Bending gingerly to pick up the puddle of his trousers from around his ankles and drag them back over his cold, throbbing ass. Braces both hand against his lower back. Arching to try and get it to pop. Not that it’s going to do much for this particular ache.</p><p>Fuck it. Time to get back ‘home’ and chill then.</p><p>Rude’s there just like Reno’d knew he’d be. Somehow the man’s keeping himself busy despite the lack of work. Sitting prim on one end of the cough. Head on his fist, some paper or another in his other. He barely even glances over when Reno slinks into the room.</p><p>“Heya.”</p><p>Reno throws himself lengthwise back on the couch. Head falling into Rude’s lap with a groan.</p><p>“Have fun?” The bald man asks, not looking up from the report he’s got in his hand. Reno rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Heh. Nope. Guy’s a damn stick in the mud.”</p><p>“Didn’t sound like it from here.”</p><p>“Oh fuck off partner.” Reno grumbles, smacking at him with the back of his hand. A thought flickering into a wicked grin on his face. Tilts his head to peer up at Rude’s face.“...I mean unless you wanna—”</p><p>“Orders came down. We need to be on the move in an hour.”</p><p>Reno grins. Sharp as the knives he always keeps tucked on his person. Rude’s the sort to say no when he means <em>no</em>. Anything else is free game.</p><p>“Oh wow. A whole hour, huh? Guess that gives me loads of time.”</p><p>With more dexterity that he’s got right now, Reno sits himself up. Slinging a leg over Rude’s thighs and tossing the report away. Rude lets it go so easy Reno’s grin just grows bigger. Shoulda known his partnere;d get turned on listening to him getting fucked down the hall. Hell Reno’d felt the heat of him pulsing against the side of his face when he’d hit his lap.</p><p>Reno plucks the glasses off Rude’s face and tosses ‘em to the side. The heat of Rude’s hands settling on his lower back feels real good. Familiar as the light in those brown eyes. The half almost-grin tucked in the corner of Rude’s mouth.</p><p>His partner’s a hell of a better kisser than old demon eyes anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>